Federation Archives
by CommanderD3RP
Summary: The Federation Archives contains the lore and information of the Universe in my story, "Road to Change: First Contact". If you are not familiar with the story, please do check it out!


_**AN: Hello! And welcome to the FEDERATION ARCHIVES! For those who don't know, this is an info dump thing for my main story "Road to Change: First Contact."So if you just randomly found this, please check out my story! For those that came here originally for my story then here you go! The lore and info dump that many crave for, and others personally couldn't care less about! If you have any questions or concerns for the lore and info of my story, you can either review here or PM me.**_

 **FEDERATION ARCHIVES**

 **Updated to year 2168.**

•Basic Federation

 _WHAT IT IS_

-The Federation's full title is the Federation of Allied Races, also called FAR.

-The Federation is the combined military, scientific, and exploratory arm of each member race that makes up the Federation Senate.

-The Federation Senate makes up two representatives from each member acting as a Senator. Most of the time the two senators of a race are a Scientific/Military Senator and a Diplomatic/Economic Senator (Which means they are much more knowledgeable in that particular field of Gov't). The Federation includes the United Human Coalition, the Gathinian Order, and the Allied People of the Ra'Nar.

-The Federal Unification Treaty roughly goes as is: To be offered Senator titles within the Federation the race must first established contact with at least 1 member race of the Federation, have positive peaceful relations with the members of the Federation, be an overall unified space faring species, and have qualities that are favored or beneficial to the Federation. Any and all technology, knowledge, and governmental projects are to be shared amongst all members of the Federation. All Military Vessels will be properly renamed and bear the sign of the Federation. All planets will be colonized through the 9/10 Colonial Agreement. All governments, once integrated into the Federation, must select two representatives to hold the title of Senators, convert to the Federal Credit Currency, and disregard any and all qualities of their government that interfere with the Federal Law.

WHERE IT IS

-The area where the Federation Senate lies is Graceful Ebony, a space station in the Talon system. It is shaped similar to a mushroom with a thicker base. It measures 30 km from top to bottom, a diameter of 15 km at the upper quadrant, 10 km at the lower quadrant. It has been in construction since 2146, and is estimated to be finished in 2190. As of 2170, the upper quadrant is finished and the lower quadrant is 60% complete.

HOW IT WORKS

-The Federation Senate are the most powerful people in Federal Space. Together, they control all scientific, military, and economic operations. Each Senator is chosen by their species' government. The civilian population though is under their own species' law intertwining with the Federation's. Each government get's their opinions and wishes shown through their Senators.

HISTORY

-The Federation was established in 2140, a few years after Human contact with the Gathinians in their home system. The Gathinians at the time had no form of FTL travel and were thus confined to their own system having colonized only their two moons and the third planet from their sun. Surprisingly though, they had a formidable navy within their controlled space. Along with that, they had the knowledge of energy based technology and defenses; from their engines and holographic interfaces to shields and laser weaponry straight out of a Sci-Fi movie. After a few months of small trade and diplomatic relations, the UHC (United Human Coalition) and the GO (Gathinian Order) signed the Federal Unification Treaty, creating the Federation of Allied Races. From then on, the day of the signing was declared to be known as "Federal Unity Day". After many years of expanding with major help from the Mass Relays, the Federation came into contact with the APR (Allied People of the Ra'Nar) in the year 2155 while going through a previously dormant Mass Relay. At the time the Ra'Nar were on par with the UHC in the year 2120 in terms of expansion. What amazed scientists was that they fully relied on Eezo for nearly everything. Where the Federation mainly relied upon Eezo for artificial gravity, the APR took it above and beyond by using it with weapons, shields and even as a method of FTL travel. Though Federation scientists found that many of these "Eezo based" technological advancements were inferior to the UHC's Magnetic weaponry and Worm Hole travel or the GO's Laser weaponry and shielding. Other scientists and some military leaders pointed out that their FTL could pose a tactical advantage being able travel at such distances in real space. The APR Vessels mistook the Federation ships as a squad of Ghastins, a group of rebels that had support from a couple of their colonies. A brief conflict known as the APR Conflict started and quickly escalated to a full scale war. Luckily most battles were held in space and never reached any highly populated terrestrial grounds. It was only after the APR realized that they were fighting a losing battle and that they needed everything they had to fight off the Ghastins, that negotiations were made and a peace treaty signed. In 2158 a short time later after the Ghastins were considered dealt with, the Federal Unification Treaty was signed by the APR and they were integrated into the Federation and given Senator titles.

•Races

 _GATHINIAN_

\- Race Type: Reptilian/Avian

\- Race Genders: Male and Female

\- Average Age Length: 160 years

\- Average Height: 6'3"/1.9m

\- Physical: Humanoid figure, Semi snout-like head with a beak-tipped mouth (think like dinosaur raptor head without the snout being so long), carnivorous teeth, feathers covering the back, head, and forearms, 4 fingers tipped within talons, 4 toes tipped with talons, slightly tough leathery skin, leather-like material covering shoulders, upper back, and collarbone going up to the neck. Females are usually slimmer and slightly smaller than most Males.

\- Biology: Two hearts a little smaller than a human's, strong endoskeleton. Gathinian's average strength is Just a bit stronger then that of an average Human's. They are carnivores. They can eat raw meat, cooking it is more of a delicacy. Consumption of the same species is not dangerous or harmful, as long as it is properly cooked.

\- Skin colors: Dark Tan, Light Brown, Yellowish Brown, Brownish Orange, and A Grayish tan(Rare).

\- Eye Colors: Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, Grey, and Purple(Rare).

\- Feather Colors: Green, Red, Orange, Yellow(Rare) and Grey(Rare).

\- Technology: Mainly Energy based. No FTL before encounter with UHC. Has Energy shields for all types of units.

\- Government: Gathinian Order. Representative Democracy; No one true leader, elected individuals to make decisions in a congress. Major laws or rights include: Illegal to commit cannibalism against any unwilling subject (look at culture), consumption of any intelligent being is illegal unless consent is provided (again look at culture), right to live as you like within the law, and right to knowledge that involves your individual self.

\- Culture: Slight Patriarchal Society though females of the race are not considered below or less valuable than males. Most popular religion is Minrism; One god (Minro), One goddess (Minra). Another factor of the religion is the practice of the consumption of a relative or close friend called Nil Ti Tumia or roughly translated into English, The Holy Feed. To put it simply, a part of the relative/close friend is removed from the body, cooked, and consumed by the people closest to them. The rest of the body is cremated and buried in a capsule. It is the idea that part of the close one shall remain with you as they move on into the after life. While it is mainly a Gathinian cultural trait, some Humans and Ra'Nar who are family or close friends with Gathinians do take part in the ceremony.

\- Home System: The Gathinian's Homeworld is Denra, located in the Faden System. Denra has two moons named after the god and goddess of Minrism. The closer moon is Minro while the farther moon is Minra. Denra has a year lasting 392 earth days and a whole day lasting nearly 29 hours. It is 1.4 times the size of earth and its surface is covered in about 60% water. The Ebony system has 3 terrestrial planets (Denra being the 2nd), 2 Gas giants, and an asteroid field between the two gas giants. The Faden star is a little older than Sol's.

 _RA'NAR_

\- Race Type: Insectoid

\- Race Genders: Male and Female

\- Average Age Length: 60 years.

\- Average Height: 5'6"/1.67m

\- Physical: Exoskeleton. Stand upright on four legs that move like two while walking. When sprinting each leg acts individually for increased speed and power. Each leg has 2 toe-like appendages, a back and a front. Two arms with 3 fingers. Have two antennas. The antennas usually show emotion, such as all the way back for sad, pointed up for happy, or spread out for angry. Females are usually larger than the males and have longer antennas. (I have modeled the Ra'Nar after the aliens from District 9 but THEY ARE NOT THEM. The Ra'Nar are my own idea and creation).

\- Biology: Ra'Nar are most comparable to a cricket from earth without wings. They have an exoskeleton and their organs are all contained inside them.

\- Carapace Colors: Gray, Dark Gray/Almost Black, Midnight Blue, Dark Purple, and Maroon(Rare).

\- Eye Colors: Brown, Dark Brown, Black, Yellow, Hazel, Dark Red, and Maroon.

\- Technology: Before encounter with the Federation, they were presumed to be on the same course many council races are currently on, heavily relying on Eezo for nearly everything.

\- Government: Allied People of the Ra'Nar. Democratic Republic not unlike the UHC, except more militarized. Military service is not required, though gets benefits in life much similar to college.

\- Culture: Females are highly respected in Ra'Nar culture. They are considered the wisest and strongest of the two genders. Religions in their culture are many, but most Ra'Nar are agnostic. Military life has much to do with Ra'Nar culture. Basic self defense classes are mandatory in schools and weapon training is an optional elective. Many Ra'Nar have enlisted in the military due to benefits gained from it.

\- Home System: The Ra'Nar's homeworld is called Silhosis (See-lo-sis). It's located in the Kestal System. Kestal has only 3 planets, two terrestrial and one gas giant. What's special about Silhosis is that it actually orbits the system's gas giant acting as a moon. Silhosis is 0.9 times the size of earth, has an orbital period of 502 earth days, and a rotational period of 22 hours. In addition, it orbits the gas giant, Hastrin, every 42 days. Silhosis' sirface is 47% covered in water. The Kestal star is much older than Sol's, and is considered a young red giant.

•Technology

 _STANDARD TECH_

-Romanoff Drive: Created by Yuri Romanoff, the Romanoff Drive achieves FTL travel through wormholes. The Drive creates the necessary circumstances for a natural occurring wormhole to appear in the desired locations then feeds antimatter into the wormhole which keeps it open for as long as needed. The only two ways to detect wormholes are through simple observation with the naked eye, or the use of scanners measuring gravity. Wormholes create gravitational waves which, while not enough to be simply noticed, are measurable and detectable. When first tested, the vessel using it traveled across the whole Sol System in a couple seconds. When sent to Arcturus to test it's efficiency against a relay, it took nearly a whole day where the relay took only a mere second. Scientists have accurately measured the Romanoff Drive can travel 36 light years per day.

-Shields: The Federation uses energy based shields. These shields stop both Energy and Kinetic damage from being taken. Energy shields come in many forms such as SIS or Standard Infantry Shields, which all infantrymen have equipped, Spec-Shields which are supplied to N7 Soldiers and ODINs, and Lite-Shields which are designed solely for the Federation Hoplites. Other forms of shields would be for Space Vessels and military vehicles.

•Military

 _SPACECRAFT_

The Federation Navy power is around 8,500 total vessels strong (The Council Races have around 20,000 total). There are 7 Vessel Classes that are primarily used by Federation Navy.

-Corvette: Corvettes range from 100 to 200 meters long. Corvettes can be very strong in wolfpacks and are often used in reconnaissance missions. Many corvettes are for personal use and the most common type of private vessel.

-Frigate: Most frigates in the Federation are around 300 to 500 meters long. Frigates are used in most cases and are considered the grunts of the Navy. Their main purpose in combat, when aided by a larger vessel, is to disable any enemy craft and defend against any enemy that gets to close. In cases where they are by themselves they try to get close whilst dodging fire and throwing back some of their own.

-Destroyer: Around 600 to 800 meters long. Same as frigates, Destroyers usually are used in most of any case. In combat they aid frigates in getting in close and protect larger vessels from enemies that get close themselves.

-Cruisers: Average length is 1 to 1.2

kilometers long. Cruisers are mainly used in both defensive and offensive operations and on rare occasions, lead a recon team. These are the main tanks of the Federal Navy. They're designed to fight in the thick of it.

-Battleships: 1.4 to 1.6 Kilometers long. Battleships are considered somewhat like heavily armored artillery. They can take and deal a lot of damage. In combat, they provide dreadnoughts support in taking out enemy vessels that they deem a major threat.

-Dreadnoughts: 1.8 to 2.2 Kilometers in length. Dreadnoughts are considered the Flagships of any fleet. While most defense and attack fleets only have 5 at most, the sight of a federation dreadnought will make most enemies think twice about confronting the federation in a fight. These flagships carry out massive amounts of damage while being able to take hit after hit. Even a single dreadnought aiding in battle can turn the tide of most battles. Due to their size, Dreadnoughts do not use Mass Effect FTL travel, as the dreadnought would be ripped apart in the process. Making use of ME FTL is currently being tested for dreadnoughts with specific designs.

-Carriers: Vary from 1.8 to 2 kilometers. Carriers are the largest Space Craft ever built in the federation in terms of volume. To many that have seen or served on a Carrier, they are basically mobile fortresses. They do not have much firepower yet they are nearly impenetrable and provide major support by releasing fighters, Marines, plus (depending on size) corvettes and frigates. Same as Dreadnoughts, they do not use ME FTL travel. The Federation, as of 2168, have 90 Carriers total

 _GROUND_

-Standard Infantry: Standard Infantry Soldiers. These soldiers include marines and army. Marines are space to ground units, usually being the attacking force. Army is deployed in permanent settlements, to be a defensive force.

-MIAD: Military Infantry Adis Drones. MIAD makes up about 40% of all military personnel in the Standard Infantry division. Ladis can control only a single drone at a time, Madis can control up to 3, and Hadis up to 5.

-N7: Highly trained Special Operation Units. Comparable to the old US' Black Ops. Handle anything from Covert operations, to espionage, and even assassination attempts.

-ODINs: Orbital Drop INfantrymen. Deployed during the APR conflict, these Shock Troopers proved highly effective in dropping in the middle of combat. Training ODINs includes testing their ability to handle G-forces and how well they react to sudden combat.

-Hoplites: Super soldiers. An experimental branch of the military. They were created shortly after the APR conflict in order to better combat any threat to the Federation. Each Hoplite is equipped with a personal Hadis. Selection of possible Hoplite soldiers is discreet. The Federation sends recruiters to potential Hoplites straight from the military. If they accept, they're later declared MIA or, if the situation allows it, KIA to the public. Hoplite Boot Camp is the most deadly form of training that exists. With only 75% survival rate. They go through many training scenarios pushing them to the limit. From starvation, and sleep deprivation, to nonstop drills. Of course they are later equipped with augmentations to better handle the training. But when one becomes a Hoplite, they're in service until either they're dead, or they physically can't fight anymore.

 _VEHICULAR_

-Fighters: Fighters are heavily used in both space and atmospheric combat. In space they are mainly used to destroy enemy fighters and intercept bombers while protecting their own. In Atmosphere they're most used as air support, coming in for bombing raids or destroying a large group of infantry. Around 70% of all fighter craft are controlled by Adis.

\- The Automated Battle Tank is an Adis controlled Heavy Armor Vehicle. Usually a Madis or Hadis would control it. Due to it being unmanned, it has more room for weapons and armor and effectively makes use of it.

•Notes

 _COUNCIL_

-Ship classification: Council ship classifications are dramatically different than the Federation's.

Corvettes are around 50m to 100m though are not often used in naval combat.

Frigates range from 150m to 300m and make up about 64% of the Council's navy

Cruisers average at 500m to 700m and seem to make about 35% of the Council Navy. Dreadnoughts' length goes from 800m to 1Km. Dreadnoughts are rare in the Council military only making up less than 1% of their navy. That adds up to about 50 Dreadnoughts in total.

The council does not have destroyers or battleships as vessel classification. Oddly, though the Destiny Ascension measures at 1.7Km in length, it is classified as a Dreadnought.

 _ **AN: There you go! All the juicy info and lore you could ask for! Remember to PM or review if you have any questions and or concerns. Also, for those wondering where the hell my chapter 2 for Road to Change: First Contact is, I am currently still working on it. To be honest, I chose the worst time to start a Fanfiction. The beginning of the schoolyear is probably the worst possible time to have picked, ever. I don't think I**_ **was** _ **thinking. But do not fret! I am still going to continue it. Goodbye! This is CommanderD3RP, signing off.**_


End file.
